shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shadow Fight 3/@comment-193.85.186.186-20171124144949
Hello all, I decided to write a review for this game to sum up my first impressions about this game. Now Iam a bit stuck on Executioner (just for you to make picture of my progress). I will be comparing this game to SF2 a lot because of obvious reasons. First things first. SF3 is nothing like SF2. If you expect game like SF2 but upgraded, you will probably be dissapointed. The game completly lacks the "ninja/japanese setting" which I loved in SF2. In SF3 it is more like medival fights with some kicks that are quite poorly looking. Even the fightstyle with bare hands is really "meh". As I mentioned above, Iam still in act one so this might change further in story (with choosing some specific faction). Next really frustrating thing is rewarding system. Here you can really feel how much is Nekki commercializing the game. There are three types of currency: gold, some shadow currency and red crystals (paid currency). Iam not saying that it is completly P2W but you will probably struggle a lot without paying because you will have to fight most of the time enemies on insane dificulty. Probably the biggest dissapointment for me is, that you cannot buy weapons. Some people (according to comments below) like more the system in SF3 where you get random weapon out of chest instead buying it like in SF2, where you were "forced" to get the latest weapon. I dont even agree with that, in SF2 i used my golden katana for like 20 lvls (ya it required some more grinding survivals but that was fine with me). Anyway, in SF3 you are pretty much forced to take weapon with the most dmg because even that weapon does not make much of a dmg to insane opponents. Upgrading one specific weapon costs that shadow currency which is not easily obtained (Btw ya, the weapon is upgraded with winning matches but if you are stuck on one oppnent its kind of a dead end). Then there is a fact that you need to wait at leat 3 hours to open the worst chest, which is really ridiculous. Now to the so much consulted fighing and AI. First you need to understand that you aint playing SF2 anymore. Mechanic you need to use in SF3 and that you probably never used in SF2 is blocking. And not only blocking but also building some tactics and not only smashing one combo. It is quite challenging but pain as hell as well. The fact is, that as I experienced, the AI is quite boosted. As Iam fighting against the Executioner, I can see that even though we both have two handed weapon, his attacks are like 10% faster. Litteraly every time we start the same type of attack in same moment, he lands his hit a bit earlier. The reason might be beacuse his sword is a bit wider, but Iam not sure wherher the hitboxes are that much detailed. The next fact is, that AI gets up from ground much faster than player does. Same goes with chaining attacks. Enemy can hit you pretty much instantly after you finish your 3 hit combo and dont knock him on ground. That leads me to another ridicuous mechanic and its kicking. Literally for my enemy is faster to swing two handed sword than for me to kick him back so I can get a breath. That leeds to sad situations when you get cornered and even though he has big sword, he will still hit you with it faster than you being able at least to kick him back. All of this is making fighting so frustarating (at least for me) because I deal same amount of dmg to the Executioner with 10 hits as he does with 1 or 2 hits. I have already won few rounds but the fact is, that his tacics are changing a bit as well so its sometimes hard to find a pattern. Another problem is, that when he has full shadow energy, he can pretty much deal 70% of my hp on one ability which is making it even more ridiculous. Another thing that I did not manage to find is something for grinding like survival in SF2 which i kinda enjoyed, but sice the gold coins are pretty much useless, it doesnt matter at all. Now to look at the game from a brighter side, it ks really nice that they added character customisation. Even the enemies have some characters which makes the game a bit more immersive. Last but not the least are graphics. Game looks really nice and smooth and it doesnt even drain much battery on my device (Samsung Galaxy A3 2017). To sum up, the game is worth playing and it is quite frustrating but fun at the same time. If you dont want to pay for it, you will probably struggle on some enemies but since you get into the game a bit more I think that it might be real fun. Really annoying is pop up after every lost match to go to store and buy better gear for paid currency. I think Nekki gone really too far with comercialization, but at least you dont have popup ads and you gotta understand that behind the game is probably big team that needs to get paid as well. Whether to stick with SF2 or go for SF3? I would go for SF3 because you need to develop some skill in fighting which is quite attractive for me and also the game is out one or two weeks so there is a hope for some major changes/fixes/upgrades in future.